the_guardian_bremondfandomcom-20200214-history
Marv Guiness
Marvin Marv Guiness was an FBI agent that was assigned to help the Tracker and George Yi. He was killed by Arthur Châteauneuf's men. Biography Shootout at Spanish Plaza During the shootout at Spanish plaza Marv Guiness shoots one of Freddie Palmer's men and the rest of Palmer’s men are cornered by the FBI. After the shootout Eisner brings the Tracker back to the FBI hideout and tells him that he is now assigned to work with Guiness and George Yi in an operation to take down Eduardo Zacahri. Arriving in Paris As the Tracker, George Yi and Marv Guiness arrive in Paris and are driven to their FBI hideout by Francis they see the victims of a gang battle that has taken place in the city center. They see the bodies of five civilians and eleven gang members. Then they arrive at the hideout and meet Jeremy Wallace. Wallace introduces them to Colin Drake and Paul De Marchi and tells them that if they need to get somewheres they can call Francis. Drake tells the Tracker, Yi and Guiness about an important member of Eduardo Zacahri’s gang called Arthur Châteauneuf that lives at the Chantelier castle in the small town of Vernon and De Marchi tells him to focus instead on the Russian mafia but the Tracker tells him that they are ready to attack Châteauneuf. Wallace tells the Tracker that before doing so they will need to send a spy there so they decide to send Drake and De Marchi there. Looking for Colin Drake and Paul De Marchi The Tracker wonders where Colin Drake and Paul De Marchi are and tells Jeremy Wallace that they should maybe worry about them so Wallace sends the Tracker, George Yi and Marv Guiness to look for them and eliminate Arthur Châteauneuf. the Tracker, Yi and Guiness arrive at the back of the Chantelier castle and Yi snaps a guard’s neck. Then they make their way to the castle’s cafeteria where the Tracker shoots a guard and Guiness shoots another. Then one of the guards warns Matthieu and he goes to Châteauneuf’s safe room with him before the guard is shot by Guiness and the Tracker, Yi and him decide to split up. Jimenez goes to Châteauneuf’s bedroom while Yi goes to the catacombs to clear a way for their escape and Guiness goes to clear the rest of the castle. Escape from Chantelier Castle and Death Marv Guiness finds Colin Drake’s body and realizes that Paul De Marchi was a traitor as he goes to join the Tracker and George Yi. The Tracker arrives at the catacombs and sees the bodies of the two guards that Yi stabbed to death and Guiness arrives so they get ready to leave but more of Arthur Châteauneuf’s men arrive and shoot at them, forcing them to run. the Tracker and Yi manage to shoot two down while running and three are killed by Guiness who throws a grenade at them. The explosion of the grenade distract Châteauneuf’s men long enough for the Tracker, Yi and Guiness to escape as they end up at a metal gate that leads to an alleyway. Châteauneuf’s men find where they are and get to apartment overlooking the alleyway where a man tells them to get out but they shoot him with uzis, resulting in him falling off his balcony. While they are escaping one of Châteauneuf’s men manages to shoot Guiness in the stomach, wounding him. After escaping the alleyway the group end up on a market where Châteauneuf’s men are everywhere. Yi finds a shop so he, the Tracker and Guiness head there to attend to Guiness’ wounds. The shopkeeper tries to tell them to get out but the Tracker gives him a hundred euros so he goes upstairs to relax. the Tracker attends to Guiness’ wounds but Guiness tells them to let him die so Yi tells the Tracker to stop while Guiness dies of blood loss in his arms. the Tracker, furious about Guiness’ death, shoots at one of Châteauneuf’s men, alerting them and the local authorities who are on their side.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased